The interlocking tongue and groove profiles along opposed longitudinal sides of hardwood floor boards, such as planks and strips, are typically made by milling. The boards are advanced on a table of a moulding machine (also known as a planning and grooving machine) between a pair of rotary cutters carrying cutting inserts or knives having cutting profiles corresponding to the profiles to be cut along the opposed sides of the boards. The relative height of the groove and tongue cutters must be precisely adjusted to ensure evenness of the boards when assembled together. Also, the position of the successive boards relative to the cutting tools must not vary from one board to another in order to provide for a smooth tongue and groove fit between the boards and ensure proper mating of the eased edges (also known as the micro-bevelled edges) of adjacent boards. If the vertical position of the boards relative to the groove and tongue cutters vary from one board to the next or if the relative vertical position of the groove and tongue cutters is not well adjusted, there will likely be a vertical offset V between the micro-bevelled edges of adjacent mating boards once assembled together, as shown in FIG. 4b. This can also result in unevenness of the floor boards once laid down on the sub-floor.
In order to prevent the delivery of such “defective” floor boards, many floorboard manufacturers have established a quality control process at the exit of the moulding machine. Such a quality control process typically consists of manually measuring with a vernier the thickness of the top or bottom lip of the groove profile of the boards combined with a visual inspection of the evenness of the joint between two assembled sample boards. The visual inspection can be carried out by placing a level or the like on one face of two assembled boards and verifying if there is any visually perceivable gap between the assembled boards and the level. If the measured thickness is substantially the same from one board to another and the results of the visual inspection are satisfactory, it is assumed that the joining of the boards will provide even tongue and groove joints. If the thickness varies or the gap between the level and the assembled boards is considered outside of the acceptable manufacturing tolerances, then the defective floorboard production is rejected or, whenever possible, re-processed to ensure proper mating of the different board batches.
Such a quality control process has several drawbacks. First, the measurements obtained with a vernier may vary depending on the person taking the measurements. Also the visual inspection is subjective and the appreciation thereof may vary from one person to another. The results of the quality control process are, thus, greatly dependent on the skills of the operators and as such not always reliable.
Furthermore, even if the measurements are taken correctly, the thickness of the top or bottom lip of the groove profile may not be sufficient to guarantee perfect matching of the tongue and groove profiles or of the micro-bevelled edges of the boards.
There is thus a need to improve consistency in the production of tongue and groove floorboards.